


Trouble maker

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Reverse, F/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 误入杀手巢穴的“我”，对一位被杀手囚禁的女性一见钟情
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Kudos: 3





	Trouble maker

**Author's Note:**

> 成人童话。  
> 女体化逃生者铛×杀手伟。反转AU+性转AU，非常不原作，注意避雷。  
> 第一人称的“我”是路人逃生者，当然大噶代入自己也是可以滴。

第一眼见到那女人就该知道她是个麻烦。

* * *

那怪物找上我了，它来得太快，猫似的安静、迅猛，直到它口中的热气逼到我的颈间，我方才注意到它已经贴在我的身后……可恶的黑色野兽，何等恐怖的猎手。我负了伤，好在借着手电的光照甩掉了它，现在急需一个藏身之处喘息。

我没花什么功夫就找到了这处废弃的平房，它和其他临近的建筑相比更破旧些，也更不起眼些，希望这能让那杀手慢些追上我。寿命将尽的门廊灯泡仍在闪烁，仿佛在迎接客人的到来，实际上这屋子早就没了人气。

先说好，我可是堂堂正正从大门走进来，没有做任何不正当之行为。进了室内，什么也看不清，只有摸索着墙壁前进。我不敢开灯，作为光源的手电也十分宝贵，生怕浪费了，但所幸这间屋子有个高开的天窗，让我看出自己是来到了类似客厅的地方——原来这间屋子的天花板破了一个大洞，私人领域变成了露天场所。

明亮的月光降下来，为沙发上一团黑色的影子披上了银色的薄纱。那影子动了动，我瞬时僵住，正疑心是不是遇到了那怪物的同类，却听到一个懒洋洋的哈欠。

她醒了，娇媚地坐起身来，伸了个懒腰，抖去覆盖全身的黑色羽毛，月光下的她仿佛奇幻故事中的精灵。她有银白色的头发，黑色皮肤，以及贫瘠小巧的乳房——她很瘦，舒展身体时能看见一层薄膜似的皮肤紧贴着她凸起的尖锐肋骨。这女人几岁？二十？二十二？她一丝不挂，但丝毫没有遮掩自己的意思，就这么静静地趴在沙发上与我对视，脸上写满好奇。血气一下子涌上我的面庞，我捂住眼睛，不让自己的视线落在她身上。

“你是什么人？”我问。

她不答话。一阵哗啦响声朝我逼近，我张开眼，瞧见她两脚都挂着铁镣，锁链延伸进黑暗里，显然那对沉重的镣铐限制了她的行动。

（这人是怎么回事？被绑架了吗？）

她就这么来到我面前，我便能将她浑身上下看得更清楚——裸露的皮肤伤痕累累，从胸口到后背，两臂到双腿，到处是淤青与干涸的血迹，唯有脸庞还算完好。余光一扫，果然她连内裤也没有穿。

对了，衣服。我一下子窘迫到极点，仓促脱下自己的外套递给她：

“你没有衣服吗？”

她没有接，面对我的询问，先是点点头，然后摇头。

“你受伤了。”我说。

她给了我一个微笑，指指我胸前的伤口，做出想要去碰的样子。我阻止她时触到她的手，发现她的身体远比我想象得暖和。我情不自禁地将那双细瘦的手牵过来，摩挲她骨节分明的手背和手指，心里难过，“你没事吧？”

“我很好。”她突然开口，话里带轻微的小舌音，听起来十分娇俏，“不要担心我。”

“可你的伤……这些锁链……”

“别问。”她捂住我的嘴，“我帮你包扎，然后你就离开，好吗？这不是你该来的地方。”

我点点头，她很高兴似的，把我按在沙发上，雀跃着翻箱倒柜。

我撒了谎，点头应允只是想让她安定下来，好进一步向她询问更多。她不回答我，专心在我的伤口上涂药，手法足够娴熟，我还是痛得眼泪直流。接连抛出更多疑问，没有得到任何回音，我开始认为她是有心忽视我。

仰头向天外看去，没有一丝云，却也找不见月亮的踪影。红的是血，黑的是夜，银的是月光，是星星，是她的漂亮卷发和冰冷的脚镣。一只黑羽银冠的囚鸟……原谅我这样形容她。她让我想起在大街上堂而皇之贩售的宠物鸟，或是动物园里被人隔着玻璃观赏的猛禽。那锁链足够长，够她窜遍整间屋子的每一个角落，唯独不准她踏出屋外半步。囚禁她的人在有限的空间里给了她最大的自由，允许她使用这间屋子里的一切，可是，这有什么意义呢？

（是谁做出这种事？是什么怪物……你就真的不肯放她走么？）

“你该走了。”

为我缠上最后一圈绷带，包扎就彻底结束了。或许是失血过多的缘故，我感到浑身寒冷。我询问是否能再牵她的手，她微笑着答应了。

真暖和。她的体温，她的笑，无一不让人魂牵梦萦。我再度抛出疑问：

“你呢？你不想离开这里吗？”

她摇摇头，“我这样子就够了。”

（这不正常。）

仔细一想，她并不是在驱赶我，这话背后的含义并非“我过得很好，不要管我”，而是“这里太危险，你帮不了我”。

她本人看起来并不害怕，可她会是装的吗？有没有可能她被限制了言语，只好用这种方式向我求助？看见这样一个饱受折磨的人，我实在无法坐视不管。我抓紧她的手，凛然道：“我要带你走。”

她吓了一跳，“我哪里也不去。”

“呆在这里不适合你。”我看着她的眼睛，道：“你知道怎么解开这些镣铐吗？你要是自由了，会比现在好很多。”

“你还不懂现在的状况……”她低声道，“他要回来了。”

“谁？”

“快藏起来！”她不肯多说，把我推进了一旁的木制立柜，然后摘下墙上的钥匙，自外侧锁死了柜门。

（是什么来了？）

没有回答。从缝隙间隐约看见她对我比了一个嘘声的手势。只听一个急促的喘息声越来越近，越来越近，我在狭小的衣柜中瑟缩着，努力抱紧自己的外套，试图取得一丝暖意。

（……）

我终于又见到了它——那只黑色的野兽，高大不似人形的怪物。短暂的接触中，我注意到它富有迷惑性的外表，初看上去与一个路边随处可见的流浪汉无异，然而细看就会发现，在它乌黑长发掩映下的是一对金色闪光的眼睛和一张鲜红的大口，獠牙森森。它的手足都是爪的模样，修长而锐利，被一种像是羽毛的物质包裹着，漆黑一片。

它是那么高大，只能佝偻着背钻进屋里，否则就会撞到门框。野兽警惕非常，就连在这种地方也小心翼翼地收着脚步，走起路来像猫一样安静，静得可恶。我按住自己胸前仍在渗血的伤口，心里一半是恐惧，一半是愤怒，因而牙齿咯咯作响，自己也没能察觉。

“你回来了呀。”

我见她故作高兴地迎上去，给了野兽一个拥抱，银色头发微微颤动，知道她是贴在它的胸腹，用脑袋亲昵地磨蹭这只野兽。这危险的讨好行为让我倒吸一口冷气。毫无预兆地，野兽亮出了利爪，钳住了女人的肩膀——如我所料，它不吃这一套。我将整张脸都贴在柜门上，紧张地注视着接下来将要发生的一切。

（如果它敢再对这个女人做些什么，我一定不会轻易放过它。我会砸破这柜子，跳出去跟他拼命，该死的我绝对会……我不敢孤身一人和它硬碰硬，但为了另一个有着这等遭遇的人，为了对我有恩的她，我就有了勇气去和它一搏。）

那野兽蹲下身来，一副蓄势待发的模样，与她四目相对，裂到耳根的嘴角不断漏出热气。我几乎能想象出那种被湿热的气息萦绕却浑身发冷的感觉，但令我怎么也想不到的是，它吻了她——这等笨拙而丑陋的吻也应该叫做吻吗？它只是用贴着她的脸颊象征性地抿了一口，仿佛归家的动物调弄自己的晚餐，得到的回应却要比这热情和真挚千倍百倍。她搂着它的脖子，吻它开裂的嘴角和脸颊，舌头扫过它嘴边的息肉，这说不上是亲吻还是舔舐的抚慰让它兴奋起来，四肢及头部的毛发根根炸起，可很快又贴服了，显得失落。

（我为什么要用这么人性化的语言去描述一只怪物呢？它真的了解我们的感情吗？这女人一定是被它欺骗了，她看它的眼光如同我看它的外表，被迷惑了，混乱了……）

“你还记得晚安吻呢。”她轻声道。

“你说过的话我都记得。”野兽答道。它果然能学人言，声音沙哑，吐词却清晰，是标准的美国口音，我听得毛骨悚然。

“那是什么？”野兽注意到茶几上未能收起来的绷带和药剂。她显然也忘了这件事，告诉它那是为它准备的，但并没有取得它的信任。野兽审视着这些医疗品，将鼻子凑上去嗅，又炸成了一个紧张的黑色毛团：

“有其他人来过这里吗？”

她摇头。

“你该不会是在骗我吧？”野兽狂躁起来，它打翻了茶几上的医疗用具，利爪在桌面上留下可怕的划痕。它对着她怒吼，“没有任何人来过吧？回答我，是这样吗？！”

“是，没有任何人来过。自始至终都只有我一个人。”她平静地答道。

“那就好。”它说，“那就好……”

像浇了一盆冷水，它的怒火即刻消了，羽毛也蔫了下去。这一番发怒似乎用尽了它所有的力气，它在沙发上瘫成一个大字，她也迎上去，自如地坐在它的腿上。

“你吓到我了。”她说。

“对不起。我怕他找到你。”野兽悻悻地道歉，“我让他逃掉了……以前从来没有过这样的事情。”

（是我？它说的是我？区区野兽，空有人类皮囊的怪物，你怎敢这样怀疑我？我是这么敬爱她……我绝不会像你一样去占有她，伤害她。）

野兽将她搂进怀里，“对不起，我不该离开你这么久。”

“我不是小孩，我能照顾自己。”她咯咯笑了，给了它一个吻。

“可我不能让你出一点意外，一点都不行。”这声音几近呜咽，像做错事的宠物狗，“我太差劲了。”

“怎么会呢？你是我最棒的小鸟啊，这一点怎么也不会变的。”

她继续吻它。她跨坐在野兽的大腿上，一只手捧着它的脸，一只手去解它的衣服。她的亲吻连绵又热烈，饱含情欲，几乎要吃掉那只野兽。在她大胆的行动面前，高大的野兽显得那么脆弱无力。她不费什么力气就剥掉了外套和衬衫，顺势将它推倒，一轮热情的吻落在了它盖着灰色羽毛的柔软胸腹。她的手不安分地向野兽的私处摸去，它发出一声呻吟，既像是愉悦的喘息，又像是抗拒的哀鸣。

这让她的动作有了停顿。他们交换了一个眼神，野兽用爪子理着她的头发，默许了。

于是她继续。她骑它，扶在腰肢上的利爪划破了她脆弱的皮肤，汗滴被她的凸起的脊骨分开，沿着光滑的后背滑下。它兴奋时会咬她，但控制不了力度，不免留下许多新鲜的伤痕。她玩弄着野兽鲜红的口腔，撩拨它的嘴唇，任由利齿将她的手咬得鲜血淋漓，毫无怨言。

我在橱柜里躲了很久很久，浑身酸痛，几近窒息，因此她为我打开柜门时，我只能像初生的婴儿一样瘫倒在她的怀里。那野兽并未离开，他陷入了熟睡，而我却彻夜难眠——锁链的哗啦声和粘腻的喘息声整夜都萦绕在耳边，即便我不愿意看下去，我也能听得清楚。

她劝我快些离开，我的心思却全在野兽身上。  
想来她的确没有受到什么虐待，但我的嫉恨早就盖过了理智——我要杀了他，因为在我看来他压根不配得到这一切。我看着熟睡的野兽，恨不得自己的目光能变成一把利剑，一把淬毒的小刀，这样我就能刺穿他的胸膛，看他凄惨而缓慢地死去。

他沉沉地睡着，毫无防备。地上被他打落的剪刀还在原处，我拾起剪刀，她没有阻拦，只是轻声恳求：

“不要这么做。”

听见这样的请求，我的心都碎了。我不可能当着她的面杀死他，我是那么爱她的笑，绝不想看到她难过。我不明白她为什么要将自己的爱全部倾注在这只杀人的怪物身上，爱得抛弃了一切，于是跪倒在地，抱着她的腿痛哭流涕：

“一点事情也好，至少让我为你做点什么吧。”

“你想给我自由？”她问道。

我拼命点头，“这是你应得的啊。”

“让我给你看一样东西吧。”她垂下眼睛，抿了抿嘴角。

我已经不记得我是怎样逃离那栋房子，只记得闯出门口时我被门槛绊了一跤，摔得很重——我真的希望我能把所有的记忆也一起摔碎，再也不要复原。我几乎是连滚带爬地离开了，不敢回头，生怕再次看见那女人的脸——她微笑的脸已经尽失温暖，留给我的只剩恐怖和黑暗未解的谜团。

她拿出了我再熟悉不过的东西。一串古铜色的钥匙，就挂在她触手可及的地方。她拨弄着那串曾经将我锁在柜橱里的可怕金属，将钥匙对准脚镣的孔穴插了进去，然后旋转。

镣铐应声而开。


End file.
